


Don't get too close it's dark inside.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, ricordo.<br/>Occhi marroni.<br/>Braccia che mi sollevano dal cemento sudicio.<br/>Braccia che mi caricano sul sedile posteriore di un’automobile.<br/>Tutto s’incanala nel senso giusto.<br/>E l’odore che le mie narici percepiscono diventa famigliare.<br/>E fastidioso.<br/>E opprimente.<br/>E anche quello di casa, in un certo senso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all.

_“When the days are cold_   
_And the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see_   
_Are all made of gold_   
_When your dreams all fail_   
_And the ones we hail_   
_Are the worst of all_   
_And the blood’s run stale”_

   
   
Piove.  
Le gocce d’acqua picchiettano quasi prepotentemente sulle mie spalle, bagnandomi pian piano.  
Il cappuccio della felpa, tirato sulla mia testa, è umido.  
Anche i capelli faranno la stessa fine, tra poco.  
Sento  _freddo_  fin dentro le ossa.  
Fino al midollo.  
Non mi abbandona mai, questa sensazione di freddo perenne.  
Tutto è grigio.  
Spaventosamente grigio.  
Non c’è luce, nemmeno un po’.  
Ed io ho paura del buio.  
Le persone mi sfilano accanto, stando ben attente a non sfiorarmi nemmeno per sbaglio.  
Fanno bene.  
Più che bene.  
I loro giudizi, le loro occhiate, mi restano incollati addosso come la peggiore delle sostanze vischiose.  
Nemmeno l’acqua che continua a piovere dal cielo potrà mai lavarli via.  
Ma non mi importa, non è di loro che devo curarmi.  
Almeno non ora.  
Continuano a passarmi accanto e il loro giudizio nato senza fondamenta mi ferisce, anche se non lo dimostro.  
Mi ferisce dentro, nel profondo.  
E, alla fine dei conti, faccio schifo anche a me stesso.  
   
 _Sei patetico, Zayn._  
   
Mi stringo nelle spalle magre, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans neri, come la notte più terrificante di sempre, stracciati alle ginocchia, come i miei sogni e le mie speranze, e macchiati di fango, come quando ero nient’altro che un bambino.  
Con la coda dell’occhio lancio uno sguardo a coloro che mi passano accanto.  
Sembrano tanto  _santi fatti d’oro_.  
Loro sì che non hanno alcun tipo di problema.  
Loro sì che hanno una vita meravigliosa, con figli intelligentissimi, laureati nelle Università più prestigiose dell’intero Stato, e con una famiglia che li ama più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
Nonostante questo, però, sono convinto che qualche pecca l’abbiano anche loro.  
Magari qualcosa di microscopico, di insignificante… ma c’è.  
E lo nascondono questo difetto, questa macchia di sporco all’interno della loro vita.  
Lo coprono con un vecchio tappeto persiano, pagato chissà quante sterline, per paura di mostrarlo al resto del mondo e di essere giudicati.  
Proprio come stanno facendo con me.  
Ma a me non importa niente di tutto questo.  
Non mi importa di non far vedere il marcio che ho dentro.  
Non mi importa del bambino che mi osserva impaurito, come se avesse appena visto la morte in faccia.  
Non mi importa del ribrezzo – o della pena, forse – che può provare per me una di quelle ragazze tutte casa e chiesa – certo, fingiamo di crederci a ‘sta stronzata.  
 _Le mie carte sono scoperte._  
Tutte.  
Dalla prima all’ultima.  
Non mi importa di niente.  
Continua a piovere, così come io continuo a camminare.  
Ho così freddo che mi meraviglio di non essermi ancora congelato.  
E so che nemmeno un bagno caldo riuscirebbe a mandare via tutto il freddo che percepisco.  
Un po’ mi commisero e mi cuocio nel mio stesso brodo.  
Tanto, ormai, non c’è nulla che io possa fare per migliorare la mia vita.  
Per migliorarmi.  
   
 _Tutto questo ciarlare ti rende ancora più patetico, Zayn_.  
   
Ripenso a quando ero piccolo, ingenuo, a quando credevo – e vedevo – solo il buono che c’era nel mondo.  
Nient’altro.  
Ripenso a quando avevo un famiglia che mi voleva bene alle spalle.  
Una famiglia che mi diceva  _“Noi per te ci saremo sempre, ricordalo”_  e che poi mi ha abbandonato ad un angolo della strada quando le ho rivelato il mio segreto più grande.  
Come fossi stato un cane che si erano stancati di accudire.  
Ripenso all’espressione di disgusto di mio padre quando ho confessato di essere attratto dagli uomini.  
 _“Sei un disonore per la famiglia”_  si era limitato a dire.  
Una pugnalata, dritta, al centro del petto, avrebbe fatto meno male.  
Ripenso all’espressione di estremo dispiacere di mia madre e ai suoi occhi che parevano sussurrarmi  _“Non preoccuparti, deve solo metabolizzare la notizia. Poi tutto tornerà come prima”_.  
Nemmeno a dirlo, tutto come prima non ci è mai tornato.  
Ripenso all’espressione di speranza delle mie sorelle quando, con un zaino sulle spalle – contenente le poche cose interessanti e di mia proprietà – mi sono chiuso la porta di quella casa alle spalle, per non farvi mai più ritorno.  
   
 _Quel giorno sono svaniti anche tutti i tuoi sogni, te lo ricordi, Zayn?_  
   
Come potrei dimenticare il giorno in cui, chiudendo – sbattendo – quella porta alle mie spalle, se n’è andata per sempre la parte migliore del ragazzo che ero?  
Nemmeno a dirlo, quella parte non è mai tornata indietro.  
Un po’ come ho fatto io nei confronti di quella casa.  
Quella casa che mi ha visto crescere, correre e schiamazzare per i suoi corridoi.  
A volte immagino che quella parte di me sia rimasta sulla soglia, ad attendere che tornassi indietro.  
 _I miei sogni sono svaniti_ , lasciandomi in balia di un qualcosa che, di sogno, ha ben poco.  
E se quelli sono sogni, sono  _i peggiori che abbia mai avuto_.  
Perché sono quanto di più simile ci sia ad un incubo, dove strisce di cocaina e oggetti contundenti con cui rovinarsi la pelle delicata dei polsi la fanno da padrona.  
Svolto in un vicolo secondario e sudicio, per avere un po’ di tregua dalla gente che mi guarda come se fossi il più schifoso degli insetti esistente al mondo.  
Sembra che abbia smesso di piovere e mi sfilo il cappuccio della felpa dalla testa, mentre mi lascio cadere a terra, poco distante da una pozzanghera.  
   
 _Almeno hai avuto l’accortezza di non caderci direttamente dentro._  
 _È già un passo avanti._  
   
Bisticcio con la cerniera della tasca destra della mia giacca di pelle.  
Alla fine riesco ad avere la meglio ed estraggo quella piccola bustina di plastica trasparente.  
La fisso per qualche istante, come se mi trovassi dinanzi ad un’apparizione mistica.  
La rigiro tra le mani, come fosse il più prezioso dei tesori al mondo.  
   
 _Con quello che ti è costata, ci credo che la consideri un tesoro._  
 _È normale._  
   
Il mio corpo freme d’eccitazione.  
Reclama le sensazioni che solo la cocaina è in grado di donarmi.  
Mi alzo in piedi a fatica, riflettendo su quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che ho mangiato sul serio.  
   
 _Già, Zayn: quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che hai mangiato sul serio?_  
   
Scuoto la testa, non riuscendo a dare una risposta a quella domanda.  
Sono tante le cose che non ricordo della mia vita.  
Troppe.  
Mi appoggio al coperchio chiuso del bidone.  
Il mio corpo smilzo è stanco e spossato.  
Le mie gambe sono pesanti come blocchi di cemento.  
Ma sono consapevole che, tra poco, mi sentirò meglio.  
Apro la bustina trasparente, con la lingua tra i denti.  
Una parte del contenuto la rovescio sul coperchio chiuso del bidone; il resto lo rimetto al sicuro nella tasca della giacca.  
Con un biglietto da visita plastificato, rubato chissà dove e chissà a chi, creo due strisce di polvere bianca quasi uguali, sia per larghezza che per lunghezza.  
So bene che con una carta di credito sarebbe più semplice farlo – ed anche dannatamente più figo – ma la mia condizione sociale non mi consente di possederne una.  
   
 _Nemmeno nei tuoi sogni più selvaggi avresti una carta di credito, Zayn._  
   
La voce – la  _sua_  voce – che alloggia costantemente nella mia testa continua a martellarmi senza sosta.  
Spero di riuscire a zittirla il prima possibile.  
Arrotolo su se stesso un foglio di carta – avere un centone per le mani avrebbe fatto la sua porca figura – e lo porto al naso.  
Con la mano libera chiudo una narice.  
E tiro su la prima striscia di cocaina.  
Faccio la stessa cosa, cambiando narice.  
Mi lascio cadere a terra, come fossi morto.  
Tengo le palpebre abbassate per un po’, il tempo necessario perché la polvere bianca inizi a fare il suo effetto.  
Inspiro.  
Espiro.  
Inspiro.  
Espiro.  
Spalanco gli occhi tutto d’un tratto.  
Mi tiro su, in piedi, e sento così tanta forza circolare per il mio corpo che l’idea di scalare la montagna più alta del mondo senza alcuna fatica si fa largo nel mio cervello.  
Le mie percezioni sono alterate, distorte.  
La mia euforia è incontenibile.  
E i miei piedi non riescono a stare fermi, così mi ritrovo a camminare avanti e indietro come un pazzo.  
Improvvisamente però, tutto questo non mi basta più.  
Capisco che ho bisogno di altro.  
   
 _I tagli sui polsi, Zayn._  
   
La risposta è sempre lì, nella mia testa.  
È semplice, eppure riesce a confondermi allo stesso tempo.  
Ed è la sua stessa voce a suggerirmela, seppure mi dica sempre che devo smettere di rovinarmi così.  
Alzo una manica della giacca.  
I miei tagli sono tutti lì, a farsi compagnia.  
A farmi compagnia.  
Ce ne sono di più vecchi, dei quali non resta che una cicatrice più chiara rispetto al colore della mia pelle, ed altri più freschi, sui quali è già tanto che ci sia una crosta.  
Ed è su quelli che mi accanisco.  
Lo faccio direttamente con le unghie, togliendo le croste formate da poco.  
 _Il sangue torna a sgorgare di nuovo da quei tagli e poi si rapprende a contatto con l’ossigeno._  
 _Si rapprende sulla mia pelle._  
 _Si rapprende sulle mie unghie._  
I tagli bruciano; li stuzzico con unghie e dita, per sentire ancora più dolore.  
Forse solo per sentire qualcosa in generale.  
Le ruote delle automobili che passano sulla strada principale grattano l’asfalto in maniera fastidiosa.  
Mi porto le mani alle orecchie, per cercare di fermare un po’ quel rumore che sta diventando sempre più insopportabile.  
Mi raggomitolo su me stesso; le ginocchia contro il petto.  
Chiudo gli occhi.  
   
 _Non essere fifone, Zayn._  
 _Apri gli occhi._  
   
Sollevo per un attimo le palpebre.  
Tutto quello che distinguo sono due iridi marroni.  
Mi sembra di conoscerle.  
E sembrano illuminate da una strana luce.  
Ma non ne sono troppo sicuro.


	2. But with the beast inside there’s nowhere we can hide.

 

  
_“_ _I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you_   
_But with the beast inside  
There’s nowhere we can hide_   
_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come”_

   
   
Un tepore famigliare mi avvolge dalla testa ai piedi.  
Le mie gambe nude, vengono graffiate dalla trama del lenzuolo che ha la parvenza di uno scudo tra me e il resto del mondo.  
Mi rigiro nel letto in cui mi trovo, senza nemmeno sapere come ci sono finito.  
Non è il mio letto, questo.  
Lo so bene.  
Profuma troppo di pulito per esserlo.  
Poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, ricordo.  
Occhi marroni.  
Braccia che mi sollevano dal cemento sudicio.  
Braccia che mi caricano sul sedile posteriore di un’automobile.  
Tutto s’incanala nel senso giusto.  
E l’odore che le mie narici percepiscono diventa famigliare.  
E fastidioso.  
E opprimente.  
E anche quello di casa, in un certo senso.  
   
 _Un odore non può essere tutte queste cose insieme, Zayn._  
   
Ancora la sua voce.  
Nemmeno ora che sono in casa sua mi lascia tregua.  
Scuoto la testa e mi alzo da quel giaciglio.  
La stanza è sempre quella, non cambia mai e poi mai.  
La tapparella alzata per metà – sono certo di non averla mai vista completamente tirata su – e la cassettiera all’angolo, rovinata dai tarli del legno.  
Con passo strascicato mi muovo tra quelle stanze e quei corridoi che conosco meglio delle mie tasche.  
Senza timore, senza paura.  
   
 _Perché dovresti avere paura di qualcosa che conosci meglio di te stesso?_  
   
È sul divano, stravaccato.  
Guarda la televisione.  
Sicuramente uno dei suoi amati programmi spazzatura.  
Quelli che ti tengono incollati allo schermo.  
E che ti fottono il cervello, quasi fosse la loro puttana preferita.  
« Ti sei alzato, finalmente ».  
Non rispondo, ma continuo a fissargli la nuca, nel punto preciso in cui i capelli lasciano spazio alla pelle nuda.  
Rimango sulla soglia della stanza; i piedi a contatto con il pavimento di marmo freddo.  
« Facevi ribrezzo quando ti ho raccolto da quel vicolo ».  
Le sue parole tagliano l’aria che ci divide.  
Sono affilate.  
E arrivano fino a me, facendomi sentire uno schifo totale.  
   
 _Sei patetico, Zayn._  
 _Ti lasci buttare giù in questa maniera dalle parole di qualcuno che non è assolutamente meglio di te, anzi._  
   
La sua voce continua ad assillarmi, ad opprimermi, a soffocarmi nella sua stretta confidenziale.  
È strano perché lui è davanti a me, con la bocca chiusa, in attesa di una mia reazione, ma la sua voce rimbomba nella mia testa.  
Ed io vorrei staccarmela, quella testa, per non sentirlo più parlare.  
Tutto quello che mi limito a fare, però, è pensare ai tagli sul mio polso e quanto sarebbe bello sentirli bruciare talmente tanto da riuscire ad annullare tutto il resto.  
La mia mano si scontra con qualcosa di diverso rispetto alla pelle rovinata da croste e cicatrici.  
Abbasso lo sguardo: una garza bianca avvolge tutto il mio avambraccio.  
La rabbia mi monta sulle spalle e stringo le mani a pugno, fino a quando non sento le unghie conficcarsi nei palmi.  
« Dovresti smetterla, Zayn ».  
E stringo le mani ancora più forte, per evitare di saltargli addosso e spaccargli la faccia.  
Anche se so già in partenza che sarebbe una battaglia persa.  
E sento la testa girare per il nervoso.  
E continuo a conficcarmi le unghie nella carne, senza sosta.  
« Basta, Zayn ».  
Mi immedesimo un po’ nella cassettiera, quella mangiata dai tarli del legno, in camera sua.  
E farebbe meglio ad occuparsi di quelli, piuttosto che mi me.  
Io non voglio il suo aiuto.  
Non ne ho alcun bisogno.  
« Non mi serve il tuo aiuto, Liam. Mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro ».  
Finalmente riesco a parlare anche io.  
Lui si volta e mi guarda.  
Boccheggia.  
L’ho stupito.  
« E aiutarmi, per poi rinfacciarmelo, non servirà a renderti una persona migliore ».  
I suoi occhi marroni si velano.  
Li osservo meglio e vedo un marrone screziato di rosso, segno tangibile che l’ho ferito.  
Le mie parole, uscite come un fiume in piena fa dalla propria sponda, l’hanno ferito.  
Indietreggio, sentendomi colpevole del suo dolore momentaneo.  
Il coraggio mi abbandona, lasciandomi nelle mani di un senso di colpa troppo grande per il mio corpo magro.  
Mi accascio sul pavimento, sommerso, schiacciato da tutto quello che percepisco.  
Lui mi viene incontro e si accuccia accanto a me.  
Sento il rumore sordo delle ossa delle sue ginocchia contro il pavimento.  
Sento la sua mano calda poggiarsi sulla mia schiena, ma non la scaccio come in realtà vorrei fare.  
« Hai bisogno di aiuto, Zayn. Lasciati aiutare ».  
« Non ho bisogno di un cazzo, Liam. Io sto bene così. Lasciami in pace ».  
Sono troppo orgoglioso per ammettere, anche con me stesso, che l’aiuto di qualcuno mi farebbe più che comodo.  
E finisco per venir corroso dalla bestia che abita dentro di me, cresciuta a forza di strisce di cocaina e tagli sui polsi.  
E come ogni volta, finisco per  _nascondere la verità_.  
Il mio stomaco non è abbastanza forte per digerirla.  
Preferisco fingere che non esista, in modo che tutto risulti più semplice.  
   
 _Come sei melodrammatico, Zayn._  
   
No, non sono melodrammatico.  
 _Io voglio solo proteggerlo_.  
Nient’altro.  
Lui può ancora salvarsi.  
Io no.  
Io sono perduto, ormai.  
« Ridammi i miei vestiti, voglio andarmene ».  
« Tu non vai da nessuna parte. Non senza di me ».  
Per un momento finisco per credere alle sue parole.  
Ho un tuffo al cuore, pensando che quelle parole sono le più belle che le mie orecchie abbiamo mai udito.  
E forse lo sono davvero.  
Sarebbe bello scappare sul serio.  
Andare lontano, dove niente e nessuno può riuscire a trovarmi.  
Con Liam.  
Solo io e Liam.  
Nessun altro.  
Ma poi ricordo che  _con la bestia dentro non posso nascondermi da nessuna parte_.  
Lei mi troverebbe.  
Sempre.  
E comunque.  
« Rivoglio i miei vestiti ».  
« No ».  
« Vaffanculo ».  
Inizio a girare senza meta per la casa, guardando in ogni angolo.  
Voglio i miei vestiti.  
Voglio andarmene via.  
Voglio che Liam smetta di cercare di aiutarmi ogni volta.  
Io non voglio il suo maledettissimo aiuto.  
   
 _Sei un piccolo stupido, Zayn._  
   
Voglio che l’odore di Liam sparisca dalla mia pelle.  
Voglio coprire il suo odore con quella della mia felpa sporca e sudata.  
Voglio non avere più niente a che fare con lui.  
   
 _Sei un piccolo e stupido egoista, Zayn._  
   
Non sono egoista.  
Non in quel senso, almeno.  
Sto ponendo tutte queste restrizioni per lui.  
Solo ed esclusivamente per lui.  
E non importa quante volte cercherà di buttarle giù, o aggirarle.  
Io le ricostruirò, mattone dopo mattone.  
Parola dopo parola.  
Pensiero dopo pensiero.  
   
 _Sei avido, Zayn._  
   
Ogni uomo è fatto di avidità.  
Io, ad esempio, sono avido della mia pessima vita.  
E non voglio condividerla con altri.  
È mia.  
Solo mia.  
« Possiamo fare tante cose, se siamo insieme. Salvarci prima di tutto ».  
 _Non importa cosa creiamo, siamo comunque fatti di avidità._  
 _E questo è il mio aldilà._


	3. Don’t get too close it’s dark inside.

 

  
_“When you feel my heat_  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide   
_Don’t get too close_  
It’s dark inside   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide”_

   
   
« Stammi lontano, Liam. Non ti avvicinare ».  
Lo ammonisco, ancora prima che provi a farlo.  
Non voglio che si avvicini.  
« Zayn, ti prego… »  
« No, Liam. No ».  
Indietreggio.  
Uno, due, tre passi indietro.  
E lui ne fa tre in avanti.  
Verso di me.  
« Zayn… »  
« No! »  
Urlo, isterico.  
Urlo, con tutto il fiato che ho in corpo.  
Urlo.  
Lui sembra aver capito, finalmente.  
Si blocca lì dov’è, come congelato.  
Lo guardo dritto negli occhi e lui fa lo stesso con me.  
Scambio di sguardi, senza dire alcuna parola.  
Poi lui muove un passo verso di me.  
Si avvicina, di nuovo.  
E io lo lascio fare.  
   
 _Sapevi che sarebbe andata a finire così, Zayn._  
 _Anzi: lo speravi._  
   
Una decina di centimetri a dividerci.  
Non di meno.  
Non di più.  
La sua mano destra freme.  
Vuole toccarmi, lo so.  
Io non so se voglio permetterglielo, però.  
   
 _Lo farai, lo farai._  
   
No, non lo farò.  
Ritorno ad indietreggiare, fin quando non mi trovo con le spalle al muro.  
Cazzo, sono fregato.  
Mi sono fregato con le mie stesse mani.  
« Smettila, smettila, smettila ».  
Farfuglio come uno psicopatico, con i palmi poggiati alla superficie dietro di me.  
Lui si avvicina.  
Di nuovo.  
Ed io so di non avere alcuno scampo.  
Di nuovo.  
« Smettila, smettila, smettila ».  
Ripeto, chiudendo gli occhi e scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
« Non sto facendo niente, Zayn ».  
   
 _È un bugiardo, Zayn._  
 _Ti ha raccolto da quel vicolo, dopo che tu eri scappato da lui per l’ennesima volta._  
 _Ti ha portato a casa sua, seppure tu non lo volessi._  
 _Ti sta trattenendo qui, contro la tua volontà._  
 _Ha fatto pure troppo._  
   
Il suo fiato caldo rimbalza sul mio viso.  
Sulle mie guance scavate.  
Sulle mie occhiaie violacee e profonde – roba da poterci dare lo straccio, in pratica.  
Lo stomaco fa una capriola su se stesso e per un momento temo possa prendere e scappare.  
Allora mi porto entrambe le mani sulla pancia, per trattenerlo dentro quel mucchio di ossa, pelle e china per tatuaggi che è il mio corpo.  
« Stai bene? »  
Con le dita mi alza impercettibilmente il mento.  
   
 _Ti sta toccando, Zayn, quando avevi detto che non glielo avresti lasciato fare._  
 _Sei un incoerente._  
   
Per un attimo, quel leggero tocco annulla tutto.  
Annulla l’arredamento della stanza.  
Annulla il cemento, la vernice e l’intonaco dei muri.  
Annulla il maremoto di sensazioni che ho dentro, per poi ricrearne uno ancora più potente, ancora più devastante.  
Così devastante che tutto quello che posso fare è lasciarmi scivolare contro il muro fino a sedermi sul pavimento.  
Lui mi segue, fa la stessa cosa, rimanendo davanti a me.  
E poi riprende a toccarmi.  
La sua pelle irradia quel solito e strano  _calore_  che non credevo possibile, prima di incontrarlo.  
Le sue dita sulla mia fronte.  
Le sue dita sulle mie labbra screpolate.  
Le sue dita sul mio collo.  
Ed i miei occhi che si perdono nei suoi.  
Oltre il marrone delle sue iridi riesco a distinguere le figure sfocate dei suoi demoni interiori, così come lui, allo stesso modo, riesce a scovare i miei.  
 _Si nascondo appena oltre i nostri occhi, quei demoni._  
E lottano tra loro, per vedere chi avrà la meglio.  
Continua a toccarmi, arrivando fino alle ossa dei miei fianchi.  
Scatto, a quel punto, bloccandolo.  
Non posso permettergli di avvicinarsi così tanto.  
Non di nuovo.  
Quel buio finirebbe per risucchiarlo nel suo vortice torbido.  
 _Non ti avvicinare così tanto_ , Liam.  
 _È buio lì dentro_.  
Stammi lontano.  
Scappa.  
   
 _Lascialo fare._  
 _Lo sa anche da solo a cosa sta andando incontro._  
 _E lo sai anche tu._  
   
È così vicino che riesco a contargli le ciglia e le screziature più chiare del marrone dei suoi occhi.  
L’attimo dopo le sue labbra si attaccano le mie.  
Affamate.  
Prepotenti.  
So di non avere alcuna difesa possibile di fronte a tutta quell’irruenza.  
La mia testa sbatte contro il muro.  
Fa male.  
Ma mai quanto la voragine che i miei demoni, mischiati ai suoi, stanno aprendo tra le nostre viscere.  
Ci risucchia, quella voragine, l’uno dopo l’altro.  
Ci tira giù, mentre la maglia che copre il mio torace scivola via.  
Ci incatena.  
Ci condanna entrambi.  
E Liam è ovunque.  
Nella pelle delicata dietro l’orecchio.  
Nel profilo della mandibola, che percorre interamente con i denti, graffiandola e facendomi rabbrividire.  
Nelle impronte marcate che le sue dita lasciano sulle mie costole.  
Liam è labbra, denti, mani, lingua, saliva.  
   
 _E tu cosa sei, Zayn?_  
   
Sono buio.  
Sono nero.  
Sono antimateria.  
E mi concedo a lui, come ogni cazzo di volta.  
Promettendomi di non farlo mai più, come ogni cazzo di volta.  
Sono schiena che si inarca contro il pavimento quando le sue labbra si chiudono intorno a me.  
Sono tutto e niente.  
Sono orgasmo mancato quando si stacca da me qualche istante prima che io lo raggiunga.  
Sono frustrazione.  
Sono occhi che pizzicano di lacrime agli angoli.  
Sono corpo dilaniato dal dolore quando entra dentro di me con un colpo secco di bacino, senza prepararmi o avvertirmi.  
   
 _L’avevo detto che lui non era meglio di te, Zayn._  
   
E, incapace di trattenerle, un paio di lacrime lasciano i miei occhi.  
Sono dolore.  
Sono involucro vuoto, mentre le sue stoccate si fanno più profonde e forti.  
Sono ansimi, così come lo è lui, sempre più irregolari.  
Siamo pelle che sfrega contro pelle.  
Siamo attrito.  
Siamo anime divorate dal nero che cercano di salvarsi a vicenda, senza riuscire nel loro intento.  
 _Ed è lì che si nascondono i nostri demoni_.  
Tra le pieghe della pelle.  
Tra i muscoli che si flettono, quasi in maniera innaturale.  
Tra il punto in cui finisce il suo corpo ed inizia il mio.  
E ci fanno compagnia, come fossero un valore aggiunto alla nostra vita.  
Compagnia nel momento in cui vengo e le mie dita cercano un appiglio inesistente tra una piastrella e l’altra del pavimento.  
Compagnia nel momento in cui è lui a venire, dentro di me, con i denti che mordono il labbro inferiore a sangue.  
Compagnia nel momento in cui la sua bocca sfiora la mia quasi impercettibilmente, come mai prima era successo dopo aver fatto sesso.  
E tutto si annulla di nuovo.  
E l’unica cosa che percepisco è il suo sapore sulla punta della lingua, mischiato a quello metallico del sangue.


	4. And the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you made.

_“At the curtain’s call_   
_Is the last of all_   
_When the lights fade out_   
_All the sinners crawl_   
_So they dug your grave_   
_And the masquerade_   
_Will come calling out_   
_At the mess you made”_

   
   
Sono il primo dei due ad alzarmi dal pavimento freddo.  
Mi alzo e inizio a girovagare per le stanze della casa, senza motivo apparente, senza meta.  
 _Il sipario cala lentamente_  su quello che abbiamo fatto, come fossimo giunti alla fine di uno spettacolo teatrale.  
Il bagno è l’ultimo posto in cui entro.  
Lascio la porta appena accostata allo stipite.  
Fermo davanti allo specchio, guardo il mio riflesso.  
E rabbrividisco per quello che rimanda.  
I capelli spettinati, indemoniati.  
Gli occhi infossati, gonfi e circondati da occhiaie profonde e violacee.  
Gli zigomi che tirano la pelle che li ricopre, quasi a volerla strappare.  
Le labbra secche, spaccate, screpolate.  
Le vene ed i nervi del collo troppo evidenti.  
Le clavicole sporgenti e tatuate.  
Le spalle spigolose.  
   
 _Non hai una bella cera, Zayn._  
   
Distolgo lo sguardo, incapace di osservarmi ancora.  
Chiudo gli occhi.  
Sospiro.  
Poi la materia grigia che ho all’interno del cranio mi fa credere che lui mi stia ancora toccando.  
Un braccio, un fianco.  
Lo sento addosso anche quando non c’è.  
Il petto, una gamba.  
Ed è sempre così, come ogni cazzo di volta.  
Il senso di colpa che  _striscia_  sul pavimento, silenzioso.  
Il senso di colpa che mi raggiunge e che si ancora ai miei piedi.  
Il senso di colpa che, pian piano, risale tutto il mio corpo nudo.  
E finisco per sentirmi sporco, come ogni cazzo di volta.  
Sporco perché ho lasciato che lui facesse quello che voleva con il mio corpo.  
Sporco perché gli ho permesso di violarlo, fisicamente e psicologicamente.  
Le ultime parole che ha detto mio padre che rimbombano nelle orecchie, come se fossi tornato di nuovo indietro fino a quel momento della mia vita.  
   
 _Sei un disonore, Zayn._  
   
La sua voce che si unisce a quella di mio padre.  
Come se lui fosse meglio, poi.  
Come se lui non fosse colui che prende il mio corpo e ci fa quello che più preferisce.  
Romperlo, spezzarlo, dilaniarlo.  
Smembrarlo, sfilacciarlo, distruggerlo.  
Ricomporlo.  
Pezzo dopo pezzo.  
Articolazione dopo articolazione.  
   
 _Zayn, sei tu a permetterglielo._  
 _Ricordatelo._  
   
Mi infilo nella doccia alle mie spalle, senza pensarci due volte.  
Apro l’acqua e subito quella inizia a cadere verso il basso.  
La temperatura è fin troppo elevata, ma rimango comunque sotto il getto dell’acqua.  
Non mi sposto, nella speranza che il caldo infastidisca anche il senso di colpa che mi si è appiccicato addosso.  
Oltre che le terminazioni nervose della mia pelle, chiaro.  
Che lo ustioni, magari, in modo da convincerlo ad andarsene.  
In modo da convincerlo a lasciarmi in pace.  
Acciuffo il primo flacone di bagnoschiuma che trovo e inizio a lavarmi.  
Sfrego ogni parte del mio corpo, cercando di mandare via la sensazione delle sue mani sul mio corpo.  
Ma quella non se ne va: più ci provo, più s’intensifica.  
Sfrego con così tanta energia e forza che quasi rischio di spellarmi a vivo.  
Alla fine mi arrendo e lascio che l’acqua porti via con sé tutta la schiuma.  
Lo sporco, il sudore, la polvere vengono lavati via uno dopo l’altro.  
Rimane solo la sensazione di essere sporco dentro e per quella non ho proprio idea di come fare.  
Per un momento, vorrei sedermi sul piatto di marmo della doccia e rimanere lì dentro per ore ed ore.  
Dimenticarmi di tutto il resto.  
Io, l’acqua e nient’altro.  
Ma dentro quello stretto cubicolo di vetro inizio ad avere l’impressione di soffocare, così esco alla ricerca di un po’ di aria.  
Aria che, dopo averla inalata, brucia come fiamma viva all’interno dei polmoni.  
Con un asciugamano legato in vita, ancora completamente gocciolante, ritorno davanti allo specchio.  
E riprendo a guardarmi.  
Tutto quello che avevo visto prima è ancora lì.  
Non c’è niente di diverso.  
Tutto è ancora maledettamente al suo posto.  
   
 _Come potrebbe esserci qualcosa di diverso in te dopo una doccia, Zayn?_  
   
Con una mano, porto indietro i capelli che si sono appiattiti sulla fronte.  
Sono lucidi e hanno degli strani riflessi causati dalla luce artificiale della lampadina.  
Produce un ronzio appena percepibile, quella lampadina, che giunge alle mie orecchie come se fosse un urlo straziante e disumano.  
Gli occhi vagano per la stanza.  
Scandagliano il mobiletto da cui è contornato specchio.  
Analizzano il ripiano di fianco al lavandino.  
E quando si imbattono in quella lametta da barba, quasi abbandonata a se stessa, si bloccano.  
La osservo, mentre la voglia di prenderla e poggiarla sulla pelle dell’avambraccio sale sempre di più.  
La voglia diventa adrenalina, un po’ come quando sei sulle montagne russe e quelle hanno quasi raggiunto la vetta più alta.  
E l’adrenalina diventa scatto volontario verso l’oggetto del desiderio.  
Rigiro la lametta tra le mani, come fosse una cosa mai vista prima di quel momento.  
Il corpo che freme, che trema impercettibilmente, che non vede l’ora di essere di nuovo schiavo del dolore.  
Libero l’avambraccio dalla garza – bagnata – con cui Liam aveva ben pensato di medicarmi, gettandola a terra con noncuranza.  
Gli occhi che passano rapidi dalla lametta alla mia pelle.  
E viceversa.  
È un po’ come se avessi appena ripreso in mano la vanga per continuare a scavare la mia stessa fossa.  
Di fronte alla quale qualche  _peccatore_ , poi,  _costruirà la mia lapide_.  
Il metallo freddo che entra in contatto con la pelle ancora più fredda.  
E l’attimo prima di muoverla per incidere la mia carne è la sensazione più bella del mondo.  
Mi sento potente, in quell’attimo.  
Mi sento padrone del mondo, artefice del mio destino.  
Una leggera pressione ed un movimento ancora più impercettibile.  
La pelle diventa bianca lì dove si poggia la lama.  
È questione di secondi, poi il sangue inizia a sgorgare.  
Lento.  
Denso.  
Appiccicoso.  
Rosso.  
Soffio come un gatto, l’aria che fischia tra i miei denti, mentre il dolore si irradia per tutto il corpo.  
Mi sento vivo.  
Il buon senso che sparisce come una nuvola di fumo.  
La voglia di continuare a farsi male che prende il sopravvento su tutto.  
L’idea dell’autodistruzione che mi assalta, che mi si infila dentro passando per quei tagli.  
Che intacca ogni più piccola cellula del mio corpo.  
   
 _Sei patetico, Zayn._  
 _L’unica cosa che sai fare è tagliarti, in modo che il dolore ti faccia sentire vivo._  
   
La lametta sta per scorrere ancora una volta sulla mia pelle, ma viene sbalzata via da una mano che non mi appartiene.  
Cade per terra, rimbalzando un paio di volte sul marmo del pavimento.  
Un paio di braccia che mi avvolgono ancora prima che io possa pensare di reagire.  
« Zayn, Zayn, Zayn ».  
La sua voce all’orecchio sinistro, come la peggiore delle cantilene esistenti su questo pianeta.  
Io che mi dimeno, cercando di liberarmi.  
Lui che mi lascia andare.  
Io che subito mi chino per raccogliere la lametta dal pavimento.  
Lui che è più rapido di me e riesce ad impossessarsene.  
Gli ringhio contro, cattivo, sperando che mi capisca.  
« Ridammela, mi serve ».  
Ridacchia.  
Una risata innaturale e fredda lascia le sue labbra carnose.  
Mi fissa.  
« Per fare cosa, di preciso? »  
« Tu non capisci ».  
« Cosa non capisco, Zayn? Che ti manca il coraggio per premere quella lametta un po’ più a fondo in modo da farla finita una volta per tutte? Questo non capisco? Sei patetico se credi che non l’abbia capito, Zayn. Patetico ».  
Il dolore che sparisce tutto d’un colpo.  
Il sangue che va alla testa.  
La vena che si chiude e che, so già, non si riaprirà finché non lascerò libere le parole rimaste incastrate in quel piccolissimo spazio tra denti e labbra.  
« Tu non capisci un cazzo, Liam! Tu non sai cosa significa avere un padre che non ti riconosce più come figlio solo perché sei attratto dagli uomini… Non lo sai! Tu non sai niente di me! Tutto quello che fai è scoparmi sul pavimento quando ne hai voglia, senza un briciolo di attenzione o altro, e venirmi a cercare quando me ne vado da questa merda di casa perché non vuoi perdere il giocattolino con cui ti svuoti le palle quando ti fa più comodo! »  
Dopo avergli gridato contro, il fiato è corto.  
Dopo avergli gridato contro, la testa gira appena per lo sforzo.  
Dopo avergli gridato contro, lui indietreggia spaventato.  
E, dopo avergli gridato contro, mi scopro spaventato anche io perché non avrei mai immaginato di riuscire a scoppiare in quella maniera.  
Di dirgli tutte quelle cose.  
Di dare voce a quella piccola parte dei miei pensieri che mi martellano costantemente in testa.  
L’aria si fa pesante.  
La gravità mi monta a cavalcioni sulle spalle.  
Sembra quasi che voglia comprimermi, schiacciarmi, contro il suolo.  
Sento il bisogno di andarmene da quel bagno, perché capisco che non resisterei un minuto di più senza iniziare a dare di matto.  
Lo spingo da una parte, con tutta la forza del mio corpo smilzo.  
Esco dalla stanza.  
Non so dove andare, mi sento in pessimo stato.  
Alla fine raggiungo la camera da letto e mi butto sul materasso con la pancia all’aria e gli occhi a puntare il bianco sporco del soffitto.  
Inspiro ed espiro.  
Non avrei dovuto farmi prendere così tanto dallo scorrere degli eventi.  
Non avrei dovuto urlargli contro quelle cose.  
E mi rendo conto che  _ho combinato un disastro_ , che tutta questa  _farsa_  ci ha portato ad essere niente.  
E che, ora,  _sta chiedendo conto_ ad entrambi di quello che abbiamo fatto.


	5. No matter what we breed we still are made of greed.

 

  
_“Don’t want to let you down_   
_But I am hell bound_   
_Though this is all for you_   
_Don’t want to hide the truth_   
_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come”_

   
   
Il ticchettio dell’orologio analogico è l’unico rumore nella stanza, fatta eccezione per il respiro pesante e cadenzato che lascia le mie labbra.  
Le pupille percorrono le crepe sottili e irregolari del soffitto.  
Un po’ come me, quel soffitto, si è rovinato da solo.  
Con le sue mani.  
Solo che io, non contento, ho voluto rovinare anche qualcun altro: Liam.  
E ancora non riesco a capacitarmi di come abbia potuto prendermela con lui in quel modo.  
Urlargli contro che di me non sa nulla, quando è invece quello che conosce più cose di chiunque altro.  
Mi copro la faccia con entrambe le mani.  
Lotto contro la voglia di alzarmi da quel letto e andare da lui.  
E provare a scusarmi, senza in realtà saperlo fare sul serio.  
   
 _Prima ferisci e poi te ne penti?_  
 _Non si fa così, Zayn._  
   
La sua voce che urla il mio nome a pieni polmoni.  
Porte che vengono aperte.  
Porte che vengono chiuse.  
Porte che sbattono.  
Lui che continua a chiamarmi imperterrito.  
Il modo in cui strascica le parole che mi fa capire quello che ha fatto.  
Il rumore di una bottiglia di vetro che si spacca contro il pavimento.  
Lui che impreca, nominando qualche santo.  
Io che tento di distrarmi ed estraniarmi dal mondo, per evitare di correre da lui come fossi il suo cagnolino da compagnia.  
Io che mi copro le orecchie con le mani, nella speranza di riuscire a non sentirlo più.  
Io che non sono in grado di rimanere impassibile di fronte ai suoi continui richiami.  
   
 _Finisce sempre come non vuoi._  
 _Non trovi che tutto questo sia piuttosto buffo, Zayn?_  
   
Lo trovo in bagno, inginocchiato davanti al water.  
Sulla soglia ci sono una miriade di schegge di vetro di quella che, fino a poco prima, era una bottiglia.  
Mi avvicino a lui, stando ben attento a non calpestare nessuna di quelle schegge con i miei piedi nudi.  
Gli siedo accanto, sul pavimento.  
Poi lui si volta verso di me.  
« Vattene ».  
Sussurra pianissimo.  
Così piano che faccio quasi fatica a sentirlo.  
« Zayn, vattene ».  
I suoi occhi sono quasi dei tutto chiusi.  
Come se tenerli aperti, in quel momento, fosse la cosa più difficile del mondo.  
Puzza incredibilmente di alcool e per un momento trattengo il respiro perché l’odore che punge le narici è troppo forte.  
Il torace che si contrae.  
Le mani che si aggrappano alla ceramica bianca, lucida e scivolosa.  
La testa che si infila nella tazza.  
E lui che vomita.  
Tutto quello che riesco a fare su due piedi è guardarlo.  
Solo dopo gli appoggio un palmo sulla schiena, accarezzandogliela lievemente.  
« Va’ via ».  
« No, non me ne vado. Hai bisogno di aiuto, Liam ».  
E i ruoli si sono invertiti.  
Ora è lui quello che vuole che io me ne vada, mentre io voglio solo rimanere con lui.  
E aiutarlo.  
O, almeno, cercare di farlo.  
Perché, alla fine dei conti,  _siamo entrambi vincolati all’inferno_.  
 _Non per buttarci giù_ del tutto e ritrovare a commiserarci ancora di più, ma lo siamo.  
E, se non ci aiutiamo a vicenda, come possiamo pretendere che lo faccia qualcuno di estraneo a tutto?  
Continua a vomitare.  
Continuo ad accarezzargli la schiena nella speranza.  
E intanto penso ad un modo per aiutarlo sul serio.  
Intercetto con lo sguardo un barattolo di vetro vetro marrone, il cui tappo bianco è abbandonato lì accanto.  
Ingoiare un paio di tranquillanti.  
 _“Per rimanere rilassato”_ , come dice lui.  
Comprendere di essere succube dell’effetto di quelle pasticche.  
Berci sopra perché ci si sente pessimi ad essere legati in quella maniera a qualcosa.  
Lo stomaco che non regge quel mix maledetto di alcool e medicinali.  
E finire per vomitare fino allo sfinimento.  
« Quante ne hai prese? »  
« Lasciami solo ».  
« Liam, dimmi quante ne hai prese ».  
« Vattene ».  
Insiste, imperterrito.  
Ma io non lo lascerò stare.  
Esattamente come lui ha fatto con me.  
« Dimmi quante cazzo ne hai prese ».  
Tono autoritario, ma comunque tranquillo, ed una leggerissima scossa alla sua spalla.  
Ho bisogno di una risposte, anche se questo non cambierà lo scorrere delle cose.  
   
 _Sei curioso, Zayn._  
 _Tutto qui._  
 _Niente di più e niente di meno._  
   
Si dimena, cercando di liberarsi dalle mie mani sulla sua schiena.  
E finisce per darmi una gomitata tra le costole.  
Involontariamente.  
Rimango per un istante senza fiato, perché proprio non me l’aspettavo.  
Poi corro di nuovo in suo aiuto quando un altro conato di vomito lo travolge come un’onda anomala.  
Gli porto una mano alla fronte, per reggergli la testa.  
Sembra un qualcosa di pesantemente ingestibile.  
E gli resto accanto finché non smette di vomitare.  
Finché tutto quello che vorrebbe fare non è che stendersi sul pavimento e dormire per giorni interi.  
Solo arrivati a quel punto, faccio appello a tutta la mia forza fisica.  
Un mio braccio intorno alla sua vita.  
Un suo braccio intorno alle mie spalle.  
La mia mano che cerca la sua.  
Come mai era successo prima di quell’istante.  
   
 _Zayn, cosa stai facendo di preciso?_  
   
Arranchiamo fino alla camera da letto.  
Lo guido finché non si distende sul materasso.  
E mi spaventa il modo in cui si affida completamente a me.  
A me, drogato e autolesionista.  
   
 _Sei l’unica persona che ha al mondo, Zayn._  
   
Per un attimo lo guardo, godendo del silenzio assoluto della stanza.  
E mi rendo conto che anche io non ho altro che lui.  
Che mi affido completamente a lui quando viene a raccattarmi da chissà dove.  
Che questo tira e molla continuerà all’infinito, probabilmente.  
E che, forse, questo è il nostro modo di amarci.  
Un modo malsano, che porta lentamente all’autodistruzione.  
Un modo malsano, che ci risucchia ogni energia vitale e non.  
Un modo malsano, che non ci lascia andare via l’uno dall’altro.  
   
 _È il vostro inferno personale questo, Zayn._  
 _E non si può cambiare._  
 _Non dimenticartene._  
   
Se fossimo persone senza problematiche, forse potremmo amarci sul serio.  
Forse potremmo creare qualcosa di vero.  
Qualcosa di bello.  
Qualcosa di puro.  
Qualcosa che faccia stare bene entrambi.  
Ma essendo quello che siamo,  _non importa cosa creiamo_.  
Perché la nostra  _avidità_ , alla fine, distrugge ogni cosa.


	6. I can’t escape this now unless you show me how.

  
_“They say it’s what you make_  
 _I say it’s up to fate_  
 _It’s woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_  
 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I want to save their light_  
 _I can’t escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how”_  
   
 

Per un momento brevissimo, le sue palpebre si rialzano.  
« Vieni un po’ più vicino, Zayn ».  
È sussurrato.  
È strascicato.  
È quasi incomprensibile.  
E mi coglie così alla sprovvista che faccio fatica perfino a reagire.  
« Non posso farlo ».  
« Sì che puoi farlo ».  
Sospiro.  
Vorrei assecondarlo, ma ho paura di farlo.  
« Zayn, ti prego ».  
Sospiro di nuovo.  
« È buio dentro di me, Liam ».  
Potrei rovinare  _i suoi occhi_ , se mi avvicinassi.  
 _Brillano in maniera così luminosa_.  
E io non voglio correre questo rischio.  
 _Io voglio salvare la loro luce._  
In un modo o nell’altro.  
« Anche dentro di me c’è del buio, Zayn. Avvicinati, ti prego ».  
Sospiro di nuovo.  
Farmi più vicino a lui sarebbe troppo rischioso.  
Per entrambi.  
« Zayn, per favore ».  
E il suo tono è quello di una supplica.  
Stringo una mano a pugno, combattuto come mai prima in vita mia.  
I suoi occhi, seppure aperti per meno della metà, brillano costantemente, senza accennare a smettere.  
   
 _Hai visto, Zayn?_  
 _Brillerebbero anche al buio._  
 _Roba da non crederci._  
   
Sono convinto che non smetteranno mai di emanare quella luce propria.  
Quelle piccole screziature più chiare di marrone li fanno brillare come noi mai.  
Li tengono vivi.  
Ho paura di far sparire quelle piccole screziature, se mi faccio più vicino.  
Ed io non posso permettere che quelle svaniscano per colpa mia.  
 _Devo lasciare andare lui_ , per non lasciare andare via loro.  
   
 _Zayn, smetti di impuntarti in questa maniera su qualcosa di così inutile._  
 _C’è del buio in entrambi ed è già capitato che vi avvicinaste più del dovuto l’uno all’altro._  
 _Tanto vale che lo facciate anche questa volta._  
 _Avanti, avvicinati._  
   
La voce nella mia testa impartisce ordini.  
Io decido di seguirli, senza opporvi alcuna resistenza.  
Mi muovo sul materasso verso di lui, ma non troppo.  
« Un po’ di più? »  
E mi sposto ancora di pochissimo nella sua direzione.  
Poi è lui, dopo un sospiro, a farsi vicino a me.  
Così vicino che le nostre ginocchia si toccano.  
Così vicino che il suo respiro caldo si infrange sui miei zigomi tirati.  
Così vicino che riesco a contare senz’alcun problema le tutte screziature che rendono i suoi occhi castani così luminosi.  
Lui chiude finalmente gli occhi e – pian piano e poi tutto in una volta – si addormenta.  
Io no.  
Io rimango sveglio, con lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso.  
Osservo con attenzione il modo in cui i suoi lineamenti di rilassano.  
Ascolto come il suo respiro, che esce dalle labbra appena dischiuse, si fa profondo e regolare con lo scorrere dei minuti.  
   
 _Visto che non è successo nulla ad avvicinarsi un po’ di più, Zayn?_  
   
Ed è in quel momento che finisco per sentirmi come una avessi preso le sembianze di una bomba.  
Una bomba in procinto di scoppiare, solo che non si sa quando.  
Una bomba che non può essere disinnescata.  
Una bomba di cui non si conosce l’intensità dei danni che provocherà una volta scoppiata.  
Vorrei limitarli il più possibile, quei danni.  
Vorrei che non fosse proprio lui il primo a rimanere ferito dal mio scoppio.  
   
 _“Voglio, vorrei, voglio”… Quando la finirai, Zayn?_  
 _E poi anche lui è una bomba._  
 _Proprio come te._  
   
Ovviamente, una bomba non potrebbe farsi salvare da qualcuno che bomba non lo è.  
E non possiamo fare niente contro tutto questo, perché  _è intessuto nel nostro animo_.  
Non dipende dalle nostre scelte o da quelle che gli altri hanno fatto per noi.  
 _Non dipende da quello che abbiamo fatto_  o da quello che gli altri hanno fatto.  
Quello che oggi siamo _dipende dal destino_.  
Perché era già scritto che noi dovessimo diventare quel che oggi siamo.  
Perché era già scritto che io dovessi andarmene da casa mia, lasciandomi tutto quanto alle spalle.  
Perché era già scritto che io e lui dovessimo incontrarci e tentare di salvarci a vicenda ogni singola volta.  
   
 _È così deve andare, Zayn._  
   
Mi alzo dal letto, mentre lui ancora dorme profondamente.  
Indisturbato, posso finalmente cercare i miei vestiti.  
Li trovo su una sedia in salotto.  
Sono puliti e piegati, come ogni volta.  
Mi raccatta da qualche vicolo.  
Mi porta a casa sua.  
Mi spoglia.  
Mi lava i vestiti.  
È questo il suo modo per prendersi cura di me.  
Li indosso uno dopo l’altro, costatando che hanno lo stesso identico profumo che lui ha sempre addosso.  
Lo stesso identico profumo che si respira in ogni angolo di questa casa.  
E realizzo che, in tutt’altra occasione, sarebbe potuta andare diversamente.  
Gli lancio un ultimissimo sguardo sulla soglia della porta della camera da letto, prima di tirarmi il cappuccio della felpa sulla testa.  
Strisciando i piedi sul pavimento mi avvio verso il portone e lo apro, facendo più silenzio possibile.  
Piove.  
So già che, non appena si sveglierà, si vestirà e mi verrà a cercare per riportarmi a casa.  
Perché il nostro è un circolo vizioso.  
Il cane che si morde la coda.  
 _Non possiamo scappare da questo_.  
La nostra situazione, così precaria, tenderà sempre all’infinito.  
 _A meno che qualcuno non ci mostri come fare_.  
Chiudo il portone alle spalle.  
M’incammino verso una destinazione sconosciuta.  
Piove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi trovo a scrivere queste note finali – in ogni senso – e non so davvero cosa dirvi.  
> Beh, innanzi tutto: la minilong è ufficialmente finita. Finisce qui il mio raccontarvi degli Ziam in questo contesto e spero che vi sia piaciuto ciò che vi ho raccontato.  
> Vi ringrazio tutti quanti, dal primo all’ultimo, per aver letto questi miei capitoli e per avermi tenuto un po’ di compagnia. Un ringraziamento speciale va agli Imagine Dragons, che hanno scritto/suonato/cantato Demons, canzone da cui tutto prende spunto.  
> Vi voglio bene e prometto che presto tornerò a rompere le scatole all’interno del fandom con qualche altra Ziam. <3  
> Francesca.


End file.
